


Nuisance and not

by Saku015



Series: Kuroken Month 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Teambuilding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The Nekoma team showers Kenma with affection after a victory against Fukurodani.





	Nuisance and not

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Team.

Kenma never was a team player. He always preferred being alone and playing one of his countless video games. Most likely, the reason for that was the fact he was extremely shy and hated being in the middle of everyones’ attention. Unfortunately for him, at that moment he was totally in that situation.

”Kenma-san! Your toss was so cool!” Lev exclaimed, jumping up and down next to him on his futon with such admiration in his eyes that Kenma lowered his head, hiding his blushing face behind his bangs. 

On that day of the training camp, they beat Fukurodani with one point and he being the one who tossed the ball meant that everyone was all over him, showering him with admiration. Thinking about that made his cheeks heating up. He would not like anything more than playing with his game, but due to a certain someone, it disappeared.

”It was nothing. I just did my job,” he muttered, avoiding eye contact. An arm hugged him by the shoulder and Kenma felt his eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

”He is only modest,” Kuroo said on a cocky voice, sending him a huge grin.

”Your spike was cool as well, Captain!” Lev said, because Kuroo was the one who made the winning hit.

”Do not grow his ego much, Lev,” Yamamoto spoke up. ”He is already unbearable enough.” Kuroo let out a hurt gasp and the other boy rolled his eyes.

Kenma looked at the direction of their brown haired spiker, finding Yaku fast asleep two futons away from them. He felt as jealousy crept up in his chest. He would give anything for his teammates letting him sleep too – or doing anything else but talking. Lev followed his gaze and a little smile appeared on his face. He crawled to that futon, pulling a blanket on the sleeping boy.

”Looks like someone cares about Demon-senpai,” Kuroo whispered into his ear.

”At least, he does not steal Yaku’s property,” Kenma said, knowing that Kuroo understood what he was talking about. Kuroo shook his head and Kenma narrowed his eyes.

”Don’t be so grumpy about it!” Kuroo said, patting the top of his head. ”I want you to have a little social life besides playing!”

”I have social life!” Kenma protested, glaring at Kuroo. ”I exchange messages with Shouyou on a daily basis.”

Suddenly, he found himself on his back with Kuroo all over him. The ravenette had a warning look in his eyes, his body radiating possessiveness.

”What is going on, Yamamoto-san?” Lev asked, crawling back towards them.

Yamamoto only covered his eyes. He knew as a responsible senpai, he had to protect Lev’s innocence.


End file.
